Tokyo mew mew and beyblade unite revolution !
by lil-iceheart
Summary: FIRST FANFIC EVER !Zakuro's life has always been alone... Can anyone in the whole anime world understand this extreme lonliness ? KAI CAN ! Love is in the air between these two cold people, but which one will start melting the frozen hearts ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ice:** Wow, it's been ages since I've written stories. Like five minutes ago, I was reading my stories, and I think they really suck, not enough details, and it's short. So I'm going to edit this one more time for perfection. I am so sorry, some of you may probably yell at me for this '

The Beginning:

_After a good story, a fairytale, when the world is saved, and we all live happily ever after... What happens after that ? Do they just keep living all happy ? How can their lives stay that perfect all the time ? Because facing reality, there is no such this as a "perfect life", a " happy ending." _

_Just like what I'm talking about in our situation, we beat "aliens," we saved the world, and Ichigo is happy with Masaya and everything. We continue to live our lives with DNAs' of red data animal in our bodies, continue living as a Mew mew for the rest of our pitiful lives. _

_Maybe to them it's a good thing, Ichigo could be enjoying being a cat all the time, Minto should be happy being graceful as she is as being a bird, or like Retasu, enjoying being bonded with a porpise, but Purin... She was a monkey to start off with so, she doesn't have a lot to complain about. _

_But as for me, Zakuro, a happily ever after ? You've got to be kidding me, I don't live in a fairytale. I was faced with reality before all this nonsense happend. I was famous, I was happy, and now I have to live my life in a body like this ? _

_I was born as a normal girl, beauty of my mother's and the intelligence of my father. But now, I was forced with a gene of a wolf from a cafe owner. People looking at me at magazines, saying how amazing I was, how great I looked, but had no idea I was a mew mew. _

_What would people think of someone like me being a mutant, being so different. People special to think I was so different, that I was an animal. _

_All I can do is hide this fear in a frozen heart, camoflauging this with my radiance. Turning into a mutant is one thing, but ever since I was born, I have been cursed. Money, looks, power, but what about my past, a memory lost in the world._

_Family that disappeared into ashes and flames, a lover whose name has been lost, and a memory of a childhood life, disappearing before my eyes. _

_I have so much to regret, how I could have changed so many things in the world, how I longed to look for him, how I shouldn't have left him all alone, how I wished... I had my memories._

I felt like I was crazy, mentally ill when I continue thinking about everything in my mind to myself. I walked along the road to work, Cafe Mew Mew, continuing to think of all the regrets I have made in my life. It seemed like there was a large storm cloud above my head, raining on my head.

_Why does Shirogane want us to go to work so early in the morning on Sundays_, I mumbled to myself as I entered through the doors to the Cafe. **( It's already 3:00p.m. --; - Ice )**

" Ichigo, do you mind to bring me another cup of tea ?"

" MINTO HELP ME OUT HERE, or more like WORKKKK !"

_There they go again... _

" ZAKURO NO ONECHANNN !"

_How can Purin be soo hyper so early... _**( IT'S THREE IN THE AFTERNOON) ( Actually 3:10 now.-Ice)**

I turned to look at all the broken plates, then looked across to see Retasu running with a broom, and there she goes tripping on... Nothing...

"g-good morning Zakuro-san !" Retasu stumbled those words out, exhausted from all the "obstacles"...

"... You know Retasu... Why don't you just take orders from the customers. It'll save a lot of dishes..."

"W-well I know b-but I want to help out more..."

" ZAKURO SANNNNNNN, MINTO'S BEING A SNOB AGAIN !"

" No I am not ! How dare you, you lower class bum !"

" ZAKURO SANNN !"

The line has broken.

" Will you all stop acting like idiots and start acting mature ? Nothing personal but Taruto is more mature then you all combined."

I walked away toward the counters while the others were shunned down and frozen. I sighed, and thought this is how Pai must feel taking care of Taruto and Kisshu. I went up to Keiichiro and asked for table 2's orders.

"here you go Ms. Zakuro."

" ... Took long enough..."

I took the deluxe strawberry parfait and headed toward table 2. I thought about how fattening this was and why it's so heavy to carry on the tray. Why would people want to eat this, it must be like a million calories, and it's killing my hands.

I was five metres away from table 2 when I eavesdropped on 3 girls gossiping.

" Hey did you hear about the new bey tourney ?"

_Bey tourney...?_

" Yah I heard, Zakuro's going to be the new manager for the new recruit team Japan Beybladers !"

" This is like, soo exciting, we're like soo going to watch right ?"

" Well of course, I would never miss it for the world !"

_HUH OO ?_

I practically dashed towards table two and slammed their parfait on their table. The girls jumped, as I snatched the magazine that was on it. It said...

_"This years going to be a big one, as beyblading fans from Japan gather to watch the qualifying rounds to see who makes it on this years beyblading japan team ! But from what we hear, the owner of the BBA,_

_Mr. Dickenson, has chosen number one idol of the year, Zakuro Fujiwara to be the first beyblading team manager. How exciting can this get, the thrills, and the determination of the qualifiers to meet and work with Ms. Zakuro Fujiwara ! Get this action all at Blader dome this Tuesday ! LET IT RIPPP !"_

I froze in front of table two, staring at that magazine as if saw a picture of a ghost standing next to someone. I just couldn't believe what I was reading...

" Umm.. Like, excuse me ? Is there like, something wrong ?"

"... Mind if I borrow this ?"

They nodded as they saw my death glaring eyes.

" ... Enjoy that parfait..."

I walked away, still holding that magazine and shoved it in Shirogane's face.

" Uh.. What's this Zakuro."

" Shirogane listen, I can't come to the cafe for like... Months..."

" WHAT ? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION !"

"... You don't need to demand me but I'll tell you anyways, more like, just read this."

I watched Shirogane read the magazine, at first he read it as if he were saying, " so ?" Then his eyes, widened with his jaws opened, I guessed he read the part about me being the manager. He froze for like ten seconds and he regained his self.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier about this ?"

"... I didn't know either so how could I have..."

He agreed to tell the others tomorrow when I have left by then. He told me I should go prepare and everything so he let me go off work early today. I walked the same path I walked this morning, **( IT WASN'T THE MORNING, EESH !- Ice,) **There was only one man in the world who could have done this to me without mentioning anything.. That is soo like him... Stupid girly girl at table 2...

I reached my mansion and threw my jacket on a nearby couch. I dashed toward a phone and dialed.

I waited for someone to pick up, but no response, as I dialed that number again.

"..."

click " HO HO HO ! I knew you'd phone Zakuro!"

"... Mr.Dickenson... I read the magazine..."

" ho ho ho, I was going to call today to tell you about that. I knew you wouldn't have mind."

" ... That's not the point..."

" oh ?"

" ... We haven't talked for a long time, how can you expect me to take this job without being permitted by me ?"

" Ho ho ho ho ! Well, as my grand daughter, I want you to go through this.. Adventure !"

"... Grandfather please..."

" oh Zakuro please forgive me but... Take this job for me... please."

"..."

"... fine..."

" HO HO HO THANK YOU SOO MUCH !"

" and please... cut that laugh out."

" HO HO HO OK !"

"..."

" SO TOMORROW AT HOKKAIDO STATION !"

click

"..."

So that was the start of my new life, a new story... And new "adventure"

Ice: phew, ok guys, i promise to write the next one fast !


	2. Chapter 2

Ice: Ok... I have to finish this...

Zakuro: Don't push yourself... Besides... You have a Socials Exam to take...

Ice: it's..ok... I... will... study.. later...

Zakuro: what ever...

Chapter 2: "Dokin"

"..."

I snapped out of my shock and slammed the phone back down. I was confused, yet disappointed. By the way, that wasn't my real grandfather. I lost my parents in a fire at Russia, where I was originally born. But both my parents were full Japanese citizens.

I felt used by my Grandfather... But without grandfather, I would have been nothing, I wouldn't be what I am without his help. Well anyways, my grandfather adopted me in an abby in Russia, I can't remember well but I remember the day I left there and partial bits of what I was doing there.

I went upstairs, and headed towards my room. I opened the door and went towards my bed to see my maids cleaning and everything.

" Welcome home lady Zakuro."

" Thank you Karen."

" Welcome home Ms. Zakuro."

" Thank you Momo."

" Welcome home my lady."

" Thank you Zenna."

This gets annoying, but these three are my favorite maids. Karen, Momo and Zenna are all my age, they weren't exactly like... Professional maids, but they were 12 when I saw them on the streets so I invited them to my mansion and live with me, but to be my maids.

I don't treat them as slaves or anything, but they do my biddings and all. But the weird thing about these three is they're always smiling. I wonder if they actually enjoy working for me, oh, and I do pay them, pay them a good wage. More then what Shirogane gives us.

" My lady you are home earlier than usual today."

" Oh... I got the day off because I had to get ready for this..."

I handed Zenna the magazine to the page where the news was. Zenna picked it up and started reading as Karen and Momo crowded her. Their eyes widened and looked at each other weird and puzzeld.

" Um, Lady Zakuro, didn't you quit beyblading...?"

" Yes I did."

" Then Ms. Zakuro... How did you end up receiving a job like this ?"

" My grandfather just randomly gave me that job without my permission."

" This is a great oppurtunity for you my lady."

I looked at her puzzled but kept it cool.

" ... Oh ? Explain Zenna."

" Well my lady, it will give you the chance to beyblade once more, show the world what you were back then."

" ... Maybe Zenna... Maybe..."

" Wow Lady Zakuro, that's amazing. How long will you be taking ?"

"... Probably like months or so ?"

" Oh dear... That's so long, we'll miss you Ms. Zakuro."

" ... Well, please take care of the house and enjoy yourselves."

" How Lady Zakuro ?"

"... Like go to the mall... Take the day off... A vacation ?"

" But my lady, attending to your whim is more enjoyable then a trip to a mall or a day off."

" It's true, Lady Zakuro !"

" Yeah Ms. Zakuro !"

dokin.. In that moment, I felt a strange thing in my heart, I heard a sound comming from my heart, " Dokin, I felt as if... I was cared for, as if... I was being loved by someone...

"... thank you all.. I promise to keep in touch."

" ... No Lady Zakuro, thank you..."

I left through the doors to tell my other maids I was leaving tomorrow to Hokkaido tomorrow, smiling.

" Thank you my lady... For giving us a place called, 'home'..."

After I told them, I asked the other maids to start packing my stuff I've listed for them. I felt so exhausted, ordering them around, explaining where to put what, and the cafe... I'm tired...I wonder what time it is...

" Ms. Zakuro !"

I spun around to see Momo, skipping along with a bouquet of roses from my garden.

" Yes Momo ?"

" It's tea time ! Me and Zenna and Karen got the tea ready for you at the garden !"

" Thank you Momo I'll be right there."

I picked myself up and walked wobbly toward the patio at the back of my mansion. I looked outside my backyard, roses as far as the I can see. I loved roses more than any flower in the world. I walked along the paths to the garden table, where I saw Karen and Zenna sitting there waiting for me.

" Please take your seat my lady."

" Thank you Zenna, but we could have had tea in the kitchen..."

" Oh no lady Zakuro, we know how much you love your roses, you will be leaving tomorrow so you deserve to have the best tea at the greatest place in the world."

dokin

There it goes again... That feeling in my heart, that sound. But this time, my heart was filled with warm feelings, it made me want to cry. Why would I cry about something like this... Now ?

I drank the greatest tea Zenna put in for me, the strawberry shortcake Karen made for me, and the great sweet fragrance of white roses Momo picked for me, making a centre piece in the middle of the garden table.

"... Please... Zenna... Karen... Momo..."

" Yes My lady/ Ms. Zakuro/ Lady Zakuro ?"

" please... join me with tea..."  
" oh we couldn't my lady !"

"... please... for this one moment..."

They looked at each other and looked puzzled, then smiled warmly.

" We honor this invite." They all said.

There was one thing I've noticed today, at that moment I drank tea and ate cake with them, I never noticed how much tea and cake tasted so great. I have never noticed, that the fragrance of roses smelled ever so sweet.

That night, as I stared at the ceiling trying to sleep, I started to go back when I first got out of that abby... With that boy, actually blading... Me... Blading, with my favorite blade... Pheotrix.

I got up from my bed and opened a drawer.I reached out to the drawer and took out an old jewellry box. I pulled my necklace in a shape of a key, clicked my necklace off my neck and inserted it in the key hole.

I opened the unlocked bow and took out, the blade that won me millions. The blade that can start my life again, a new life... A blade that contained a spirit of an ice phoenix. A blade that was held and played with by that boy. A blade called... My first friend.

I held it close and took it with me to my bed, as I laid on my bed, whispering:

" ... We will rise again my friend... And this time, we will find him."

By then, I fell asleep and left to dream land. But I could tell, as I dreamed, I was smiling. I was smiling, with tears filling my eyes and heart.

_You're not alone Zakuro, you never are._

A mystical, yet powerful voice says...

Ice: Ok. this is my second... Maybe I should put this story in the beyblade section too . Let Beyblade and Tokyo Mew Mew meet !

R&R please !


End file.
